


The moon and the fighter

by Silent_Anxiety



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, First Meeting, M/M, Oneshot, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, first encounter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Anxiety/pseuds/Silent_Anxiety
Summary: Una figura en una laguna quedó grabada en su mente aquella noche de luna llena, y desde entonces fue incapaz de dejar de pensar en ellos. En ella. En él. Y como el chico testarudo que era, no iba a dejar vencerse por un tonto pensamiento, e iría por ellos, para así quitarse las ansias de verlos de nuevo.Ni el luchador ni los hijos de la luna, sabían cómo cambiaría eso sus pensamientos y emociones. Y posiblemente, sus vidas.
Relationships: Sett/Aphelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The moon and the fighter

Él no tenía nada que hacer en el Monte Targón, lo sabía perfectamente; no había nada importante que le interesara en esas tierras, y menos cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como vagar por ahí, o eso había pensado durante un tiempo, antes de ser cautivado con algo que jamás creyó podría captar su atención. ¿Qué era mejor que las batallas? ¿Qué era mejor que las peleas? Partirse las caras en el cuadrilátero, ver a las personas dar lo mejor para ganar su batalla y con ello, su gran premio acumulado. No, no había nada más genial que eso. Hasta que ella le cautivó la mirada.  
  
O él.  
  
No sabía bien qué era lo más llamativo. Incluso aquella noche cuando cerró los ojos, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de aquella mujer brillante, de color azul, como los espíritus que defendían a los vastayas desde el mundo espiritual, que parecía tener en su rostro marcada la mueca de tristeza, que clavaba su corazón. Pero no había sido solo ella la causante de sus pensamientos, de sus desvelos. No. Fue el muchacho que se encontraba bajo la chica, sumergido en aquellas frías aguas, con los brazos alzados hacía ella, como si pudieran comunicarse; la luz de la luna los bañaba a ambos, y le daban un toque místico, algo que Sett jamás en su vida había sido capaz de ver, ni imaginar, como en los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando pequeño, sobre increíbles seres que nacían de la gran montaña que se encontraba en Targón, que luego paseaban por la tierra como personas normales, pero trayendo sobre sus hombros una increíble responsabilidad. ¿Aquel muchacho era uno de ellos? Aquellos flacuchos brazos y delgada figura no cumplía las expectativas que pensó tendrían: Personas de fuertes brazos, músculos marcados y piel adornada de marcas de guerra. No se comparaba en absoluto. — Ma', ¿Hay más de aquellos seres? — Fue la pregunta que Sett soltó aquella noche, mientras jugaba con un penique de oro, recostado en lo que era su cama, sintiendo el aroma de la cena que su madre hacía.  
  
— ¿Más de aquellos seres? — La mujer, de rosados cabellos y tranquila mirada no supo bien a qué se refería su hijo, pero como su progenitora, sabía bien que su cabeza era carcomida por ese tema. Dejó cuidadosamente el plato de comida a un extremo de la mesa, a la par que el más alto se ponía de pie para sentarse en su lugar, esperando a que la mayor dejara su propia porción.

— Ya sabes, ¿Recuerdas esas historias acerca de los seres del Monte Targón? Los, ehm... —.

— Aspectos, cariño — Completó, juntando sus manos para agradecer por la comida antes de empezar. Sett hizo lo mismo — ¿A qué te refieres con que si hay más aspectos? —.  
  
— Bueno... — Por un momento, Sett se vio complicado a responder. ¿Cómo le explicaba a su madre la situación sin sonar tan... raro? — Recuerdo cuando me contabas de los aspectos, y siempre imaginé que serían seres de gran tamaño, poderosos, ya sabes... como yo — Tal vez era algo narcisista compararse con ellos, al menos frente a su madre, pero no encontraba mejor ejemplo para hacerlo.   
  
— Lo son, Sett — Y si bien le estaba confirmando eso, pensando que con ello calmaría sus dudas, fue que vio reflejado en sus ojos el hecho de que no era la respuesta que estaba esperando; más aun así se vio... ilusionado. Cuidadosamente, su madre posó su delicada mano sobre la ya dura y fuerte mano de su retoño, captando su atención — ¿A qué se deben todas esas dudas, hijo mío? —.  
  
No pudo evitarlo; cuando vio la preocupación en el rostro de su madre, algo dentro de él golpeó fuerte, como siempre lo hacía cuando a ella se refería. Dejando la cuchara de lado, cubrió la menuda mano de la señora con la otra, así rodeándola en un caluroso gesto — A nada, madre, solo cosas asombrosas — Aseguró, y su sonrisa volvió a asomarse en sus labios — A cosas asombrosas de las que quiero averiguar más, y que pensé que eran solo un sueño —.  
  
— Oh, vaya... — Su hijo nunca había sido un soñador, pero escucharlo hablar así le hacía feliz; no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan contento. Su corazón se calmó, se puso de pie, y acarició la mejilla de su hijo, recibiendo un gesto similar a un gato cuando disfruta las caricias de su amo — Me alegra verte así de feliz, mi pequeño — Comentó, a lo que obtuvo como respuesta un par de mejillas rojas y un desvío de rostro, junto a un tierno puchero.— Ma', ya no soy un niño —.  
  
Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de seguir la cena, con temas más triviales.  
  
Después de aquella conversación, Sett se volvió adicto a la noche. Se volvió adicto a la luna, a su luz, a aquel lago donde la luna parecía tener una preferencia a la hora de iluminar con sus rayos. Cada noche, cuando la situación se lo permitía, volvía a aquel sitio con la esperanza de volver a dar con aquella mística aparición, con aquel joven y su imponente presencia, para ser solo un chiquillo de débil figura. Claro, había aprendido a no valerse de las apariencias, especialmente cuando un enclenque niño venció a tres de sus cinco mejores peleadores, y se fue con un buen botín en manos, y una invitación para volver a las peleas; de todos modos, algo dentro suyo no quería creer que tan simple chico podía ser un poderoso guerrero, o un gran peleador.  
  
Sett estaba totalmente equivocado en ese entonces.  
  
Y por eso estaba ahí, caminando por los fríos climas de Targón, con un gran abrigo de Tamu que le había ganado a un tipo que creyó le ganaría en menos de cinco minutos contados a ojos vendados, y que terminó por irse con la cabeza entre las patas. Que ironía cuando recordó que los Tamu provenían de ahí. ¿Pero qué hacía ahí exactamente? Obtener información, cómo no. Aquel joven era lo más normal físicamente para ser un pueblerino común, pero era demasiado imponente y de apariencia celestial como para ser...un pueblerino común. ¿Y dónde podía encontrar a gente así? Pues en Targón.  
  
Claro, cabe recalcar el gran viaje que tuvo que darse para llegar desde Jonia hasta Targón, un viaje que no hubiera dado de saber que no obtendría nada. Si, Sett muchas veces podía ser un maldito ambicioso, pero fue eso lo que lo llevó a ser quién era ahora, y no iba a echarse abajo por nada del mundo. Fue la excusa de un buen trato en Ixtal la excusa que usó con su madre para viajar, que seguramente ahora mismo se encontraba más que preocupada por su hijo, aún sabiendo que podía defenderse solo; se aseguraría de llevarle un par de bocadillos y tal vez un abrigo nuevo como compensación. Fue en una de sus divagaciones, que un joven se le acercó; pequeño, abrigado hasta las orejas y de rojizas mejillas que le jaló del abrigo para captar su atención; sus ojos eran dorados, brillantes, y por un momento parecieron el mismo sol. ¿Todos los habitantes de aquel lugar eran así? — Corra, señor — Escuchó de él, mientras el pequeño se aseguraba de no dejar caer su bufanda — Corra, que la noche está por llegar —.  
  
— Lo sé, eso estoy esperando — Tal vez fue una respuesta algo bruta cuando se trataba solo de un pequeño niño, pero no comprendía a qué venía su mensaje de alerta por la noche. Antes de que el pequeño fuera a decir algo, alzó la mano y le acarició la cabeza por sobre la gorra, en gesto desinteresado — Venga, niño, ve con tu ma'; de seguro está preocupada — Musitó, dándole un leve empujón para que se fuera.  
  
— Solo corra, señor — Volvió a decir el pequeño, asomando ahora su boca por la bufanda — La noche es mala, y la luna peligrosa — Dicho eso salió corriendo, dejando a un semi vastaya con el rostro en una mueca de sorpresa, y ojos llenos de duda.  
  
¿La luna, peligrosa? Era solo un niño, tal vez era un juego común y corriente, así que le dejó de prestar atención. Pero eso no fue suficiente, porque apenas sintió que la gente se iba, alzó la mirada a la luna, que poco a poco se asomaba por una de las imponentes montañas de Targón, para dar paso a la noche.  
  
Y con un bolso lleno de comida, y su abrigo, se dejó abrazar por la oscuridad. O no totalmente, porque consigo se animó a llevar una linterna con fuego mágico que evitaría que se apagara aún con las ráfagas de viento que la montaña soltaba para alejar a los indeseados y no aptos.   
  
Sett conocía la historia del Monte Targón. Una gran montaña, que muchas personas soñaban con escalar, porque al llegar a la cima, se te concebía un increíble poder, y la oportunidad de formar parte de los Aspectos del mismo; su madre le había contado de ellos, de alguno de los que conocía. Pantheon, el aspecto de la guerra, que había muerto y ahora vivía dentro de un hombre llamado Atreus, pero que seguía ocupando el nombre de su aspecto para su deber. Leona, el aspecto del sol, una imponente guerrera que se alzaba como líder de los Ra-Horak, adoradores del sol. También el aspecto del crepúsculo, que se sabía rondaba por Runaterra, pero ella no conocía su nombre. Y Diana, el aspecto de la luna, una antigua adoradora del sol, que llevando el poder de la luna en su cuerpo, decidió revivir a la antigua tribu adoradora de la luna, los Lunari.  
  
Mientras repasaba esos nombres, fue inevitable pensar en el muchacho bañado a los rayos de la luna, como si las estelas le rodearan cálidamente, como el abrazo de una madre, pero a la vez le causara dolor, pero aún así seguía fiel a él. Unir lazos no era difícil, y menos cuando no había mucha complejidad en el asunto; durante todo el día, paseó de persona en persona obteniendo información de los Lunari, leyendo libros que tenían poco y nada, consultando a cada pueblerino que se le atravesaba, recibiendo a veces información poca y otras veces actitudes de completo odio a los mismos. Suponía que esas personas eran seguidores del sol, o algo así... Fue una mujer su salvación, una señora de azulado cabello y brillantes ojos blancos, que parecía saber bastante de los Lunari.  
  
Al principio, le fue difícil confiar en Sett, pero ante su determinación, terminó cediendo, aunque sus palabras no fueron muy alentadoras.   
  
Le comentó acerca de todo lo que sabía, sobre el nacimiento de los Lunari, sus creencias, las batallas contra los Solari, incluso la relación que Leona y Diana guardaban entre ellas en su pasado; datos que sabía, datos que no sabía. Todo iba normal, hasta que le contó la historia de los Hijos del Destino, un par de gemelos que habían nacido durante la convergencia de la luna física con la luna espiritual, algo que al principio le costó comprender a qué se refería, pero que a medida le iba contando, se le fue haciendo más sencillo. Exceptuando los nombres, claro, porque aún no comprendía la pronunciación del Magus Ogenum, o Mavus Omemun, o Marus... Marus-algo. De toda la información recolectada, hubo poco que le interesó; el nombre de los afamados gemelos, y el dónde podía encontrarlos. O encontrarlo, porque tenía entendido la chica no estaba viva, o algo así... Eran muy raros.  
  
Ahora, la cosa era escalar la montaña. No hasta la cima, pero si hasta la cueva oculta que le haría dar con su objetivo. — _Estás loco, Sett..._ — Se dijo a sí mismo mientras usaba la linterna para iluminar todo su alrededor, notando como parte de la nieve se caía a pedazos sin siquiera tocarla, y el resto era separado gracias al viento, pero tenía la necesidad de ver aquella escena de nuevo, ver si lo que realmente había visto había sido algo místico, ver si es que al dar con ellos, finalmente se los quitaba de la cabeza. Un deseo egoísta, un deseo ambicioso, una mezcla para nada común que lo impulsaba a amarrar la linterna a su cintura y acomodar los guantes en sus manos, para empezar a escalar la montaña. La misma poseía senderos anchos, angostos, unos más resbaladizos que otros, y sitios con puntos ciegos que varias veces casi le hacían caer, pero era ahí cuando sus instintos vastayanos le ayudaban, y le hacían reaccionar con tiempo de sobra.  
  
Un humano común, seguramente ya se hubiera matado.   
  
Targón era una montaña imponente, daba un premio a los que llegaban a la cima, y era por ello que no era fácil de escalar. Pero su objetivo no era la cima. Su objetivo era una cueva, aquella cueva que era iluminada por la luna cuando llegaba a su punto más alto. No iba a negarlo, el frío le calaba por dentro del abrigo, como si no llevara nada encima, y los dedos se le entumecían si no frotaba sus manos o no se las calentaba con el fuego mágico, pero nada de ello le hizo desistir; si tuvo que tomar varios descansos, la comida poco a poco se le iba acabando, y maldecía a un tonto animal que quiso arrebatársela, dejándole con la mitad de las provisiones, y un cuerpo listo para preparar, a kilómetros de distancia hacía abajo. Pero ahí estaba, sin rendirse.  
  
Todo iba bien, de no ser porque no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba escalando. Se dio un nuevo descanso en una pequeña cueva, donde se recostó y frotó sus manos por sobre sus hombros para entrar en calor, teniendo que sacarse el abrigo para sacudirlo y quitarle el exceso de nieve sobre él, antes de volver a colocárselo. Estaba frío, y sus dientes castañearon por lo mismo; tal vez había cometido una locura, pero ya llevaba metros y metros, y si bien la cima aún estaba muy lejana, su objetivo no tanto, porque cuando se asomaba por la entrada de la pequeña cueva, podía ver la luna iluminando una entrada algo más grande, siendo esa la única zona protegida por la luz.  
  
Ese era su objetivo.  
  
Se puso de pie y entró en calor haciendo un poco de ejercicio, y cuando se sintió preparado, retomó su camino; un camino, que no creyó era tan lejano, cuando lo había visto solo a unos metros de distancia. Definitivamente, el monte era engañoso. Pero al final, sin creerlo, y ya sin energías, puso ambas manos al borde de la entrada y se alzó, impulsándose y dejándose caer al liso suelo, causando un sonido sordo en la enorme cueva.  
  
Su pecho subía y bajaba en agitación, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido luego de casi caer dos veces al vacío, y cuando se sintió mejor, estuvo dispuesto a ponerse de pie.  
  
El filo en su garganta le impidió todo movimiento.  
  
No lo había escuchado, no había sentido ningún par de pasos, siendo que la cueva estaba en absoluto silencio a pesar de la tormenta que había fuera. Tragó saliva cuando olvidó que tenía que hacerlo, sintiendo como la punta de aquella espada rozaba su cuello, y buscando a quién estaba al otro extremo; la oscuridad le impidió ver de quién se trataba, y se jodía en sí mismo, por haber dejado caer la lámpara. — ¿Qué haces aquí, forastero? — Por un momento, imaginó una voz gruesa, de esas que le incitaban a ponerse de pie y partirle la cara en dos con sus puños, pero al contrario, fue recibido por un tono más suave, de joven, algo que a pesar de lo relajante que era, también podía cortar el aire en dos con simples palabras. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, el peleador no sabía qué hacer — Te he hecho una pregunta —.  
  
— Yo... — Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa entre nerviosa y burlona, moviendo sus manos para tratar de tranquilizar la situación, pero apenas lo hizo, la espada se movió, reflejando la luna que dio justo contra sus ojos — Vale, vale, sin movimientos — Aceptó, volviendo a bajarlas — Vengo en busca de alguien —.  
  
El hombre en las sombras no pareció inmutarse a sus palabras, y por ello mismo no movió ni el arma ni un músculo de su cuerpo, dando a aclarar su cuestionamiento — ¿Cómo sé que no eres una amenaza? — Volvió a preguntar, dejando en claro que era él quién hacía las preguntas.

— Vengo completamente desarmado — Volvió a responder, moviendo lentamente sus manos para mostrarle que no traía arma alguna bajo su abrigo.  
  
— Eres un luchador, tu cuerpo y puños te delatan — Ante eso, claramente el sorprendido fue otro, quién al parecer ahora contenía la respiración. Al final, apartó el arma cuidadosamente, para que el claramente más alto, se pusiera de pie — Dime a qué has venido —.  
  
— ¿Qué? Pero si ya te dije — Cuando se puso de pie rápidamente, se sacudió la tierra y se ajustó el abrigo, dejando que sus dientes castañearan antes de seguir respondiendo — He venido a por alguien, y sé que puedo encontrarle aquí — Su voz sonó determinante, su pecho se infló en busca de verse amenazante y temerario, pero nada de ello parecía servir con el más bajo — Así que no hay nada que puedas hacer para echarme de aquí, sin que cumpla mi búsqueda —.  
  
— Eres temerario de decir aquello, teniendo en cuenta que segundos atrás pudiste haber muerto sin siquiera ponerte de pie — La voz del chico por un momento pareció ponerse rasposa, como si se viniera recuperando de una mala enfermedad, pero al menos ya no sonaba tan amenazante — Pero está claro que no eres un hijo del sol, así que supongo puedes estar aquí, más eso no te da derecho a vagar por donde quieras —.  
  
— Claro, claro... — Fueron sus únicas palabras a medida que achinaba los ojos y trataba de ver más allá de la oscuridad el rostro de su atacante, sin éxito alguno. Fue hasta que volvió a sentir el filo del arma ahora frente a su nariz, que pareció atender — ¡Vale! Que si he entendido — Repitió, dejando salir un suspiro de relajo. Finalmente, pudo escuchar los pasos del chico alejarse hacía un sendero lejano, que daba a lo que parecía una entrada; con un gesto de mano, Sett dio entendido que debía seguirle, cosa que acató.  
  
— Para subir el Monte Targón hasta aquí, debes estar más que determinado a encontrar a quién buscas, pero no te aseguro que le encuentres — Aclaró el muchacho, sin dedicarle ninguna mirada al contrario durante todo el trayecto.   
  
— Bueno, vengo de Jonia, no podía echarme atrás — Soltó al aire, logrando que si bien el chico se detuviera por unos segundos en señal de sorpresa, no volteara al final. Después, siguió el camino. Era un tipo de cueva bastante largo el que cruzaban, uno de lisas piedras blancas que le daban un aire sumamente místico, y que parecían ser sacadas de la misma luna.  
  
Estaba más que claro que eso era terreno de los olvidados Lunari. Su camino duró alrededor de unos cinco minutos, antes de dar con la salida que si bien, no parecía llevar a una zona interna por el brillo que había, le golpeó en el estómago al notar que si era eso: Al final del sendero, y frente a él, se encontraba un camino rocoso que llevaba a lo alto de lo que parecía ser un altar, un enorme altar con una estructura en forma de luna menguante, que encajaba justo con lo que se imponía en el cielo: La luna. No habían lagos, no había agua, pero aquella escena era tan similar a la que había visto aquel día, que hasta se había quedado sin aliento. Definitivamente, estaba en el lugar correcto.  
  
— Dime el nombre de quién buscas — Escuchó de repente decir a su ahora acompañante, logrando que dejara de prestar atención a tan asombrosa imagen frente suyo, pero que eso no evitara quedar igual de asombrado. La luna le reflejaba en el rostro, en suaves caricias maternales que le daban un aspecto acogedor, magistral, mucho más místico de cerca, aunque a comparación de aquel día, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, heridas, cortes, pero su rostro no cambiaba su monótona expresión a espera de una respuesta; el ser que había visto en el lago, era aquel que tenía en frente en ese momento.  
  
 _Aphelios._  
  
— ¿Perdón? — Fue en ese momento que cayó en que no lo había dicho en su mente, si no que su boca había reaccionado por reflejo a decir el nombre del otro en voz alta, obligándolo a llevarse una mano a la boca, y bajar sus orejas por instinto — ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? — Y la mirada de sospecha y ya rechazo de Aphelios, no le ayudaba en absoluto a tratar de pensar con claridad. Al final, simplemente inhaló, y empezó a hablar con calma, a la espera de que no fuera a molestarse o algo similar.  
  
— Es... una historia no tan larga, pero extraña — Comenzó, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada por el alrededor — Supongo podemos sentarnos, si quieres escucharla... —.  
  


  
— Entonces... — Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho eran signo de que aún no parecía conforme ni tranquilo con la explico, pero suponía que cualquiera se sentiría extrañado o incluso perseguido al saber que una persona —o criatura, en éste caso, había cruzado casi media Runaterra para encontrarle, luego de verle meditar y descansar en un lago de esos lados — Has venido, ¿Porque no te dejamos dormir? —.  
  
— Si. No. Quiero decir-- — A esas alturas, Sett no sabía si Aphelios estaba jugando con él o no, a pesar de no parecer alguien de juegos — Solo soy un ambicioso por las cosas, quería ver nuevamente aquella imagen frente a mis ojos, hacerme una idea de que no era solo cosa de mi imaginación — A medida que hablaba, sus manos también se movían de manera expresiva, dando cuentas de que no podía quedarse tranquilo por un momento — Tal vez suene un motivo algo monótono para el gran viaje que me di, pero tengo la fuerza necesaria para aguantar dos viajes más —.  
  
— Y lo es — No iba a irse con rodeos, más, habían muchos otros detalles que, no iba a negar, le comían en la curiosidad — De todos modos, realmente es impresionante que no hayas querido subir a la cima de la montaña; muchos suelen ignorar esta entrada para seguir su camino. He visto caer muchos — La normalidad con la que habló no causó sorpresa en el gran vastaya; suponía él igual había visto gente morir, tenía la apariencia de haberlo vivido — Pero hay algo que no cuadra en lo que me dices... ¿Dijiste ver dos personas? —.  
  
— Si. No. Quiero decir-- — Ahí iba de nuevo. Aquel gesto hasta ya se le hacía gracioso — Sé que no era una persona, pero parecía un espíritu, o una ilusión, aunque su rostro era muy humano — Se llevó un dedo al rostro, haciendo un gran círculo sobre el mismo — Era completamente plateada y blanquecina, y tenía un círculo en medio de su rostro — Tal vez una descripción física podía ayudarlo a pensar quien podía ser.  
  
Pero si, Aphelios sabía de manera perfecta de quién se trataba. Lo que no entendía, era cómo es que podía ver a Alune. ¿Algún talento místico de los vastaya? ¿Poder mágico? ¿O sólo asimilaba cosas? No, era difícil asimilar cosas si no sabías nada de los Lunari. Además, la descripción que le daba de su hermana era exacta, incluso en lo que se refería a su manera de vestir, o apariencia física en específico. El silencio que se formó entre ellos fue tajante, incómodo para el Joniano, relajante para el Lunari, así le permitía pensar un poco más sobre todo eso; no importaba la manera en el que lo viera, era muy sospechoso los motivos de su presencia en el lugar. ¿De verdad creía que se iba a tragar que estaba ahí solo porque había quedado deslumbrado con un chico que vio en un lago una noche de luna llena? Era tan cliché como las cosas que los Solari decían sobre ellos.  
  
— Alune, es su nombre, ¿No? — La cabeza gacha de Aphelios se levantó por reflejo a su nombre, y antes de que el otro fuera a tomar una actitud defensiva, siguió hablando — Me lo ha dicho la señora que me contó de tu ubicación, pero... también puedo verla, aunque al parecer no es muy habladora — Y para asegurar eso, dirigió su mirada a un espacio al lado del chico. Y el mismo chico pudo sentir como algo dentro de él se remecía. Sabía que Alune siempre estaba con él, aunque no fuera capaz de escucharla, pero que otra persona si pudiera verla... — ¿Tienes conexión con el mundo espiritual? —.  
  
— Amigo, soy medio vastaya — Le recordó, medio sonriendo — No soy fanático del lado místico y mágico que los vastaya traen consigo, pero es algo de lo que no puedo simplemente escapar —.

— Dices que eres medio vastaya — Repitió el chico de la luna tatuada en el rostro, y Sett ya veía venir la pregunta clave — ¿Qué más eres? —.  
  
El suspiro que escapó de su boca, de completo desagrado, fue acompañado de su mirada desviada a las flores que se encontraban a lo lejos, que parecían reflejar la luz lunar en sus pétalos — _Noxiano_ — Soltó, y casi al instante tuvo que dar una voltereta invertida para evitar que la espada que minutos atrás casi le corta la garganta, cumpliera su cometido. Muchas personas reaccionaban igual cuando sabían de donde provenía la mitad de su sangre, así que había aprendido a actuar rápido — ¡Eh, eh! ¡No me has dejado explicarme! —.  
  
— No tienes explicar nada, nadie la pidió — Soltó con agresividad, pegando un salto para lanzarse de cabeza al más alto, que increíblemente logró esquivar su golpe de milagro. Pudo ver como en la punta de su espada la sangre contraria apenas goteaba, y cuando giró el rostro pudo ver que había rozado parte de su brazo que ya estaba lleno de cicatrices, por lo que una más seguramente no era de importancia del otro. Se puso de pie solamente para saltar de inmediato a su ahora objetivo, con la intención de no dejarlo estar vivo más de un segundo en esas tierras, y fue ver su reacción para saber que él no iba a permitir eso, porque apenas detectó una nueva señal de movimiento, echó a correr lo más lejos posible de él, buscando escondite en parte de las rocas que adornaban semejante lugar.  
  
Y es que Sett no quería pelear con él; adoraba las peleas, adoraba batallar con la gente y demostrar que era el mejor, pero Aphelios no era su enemigo, no era su rival, no era su contrincante. Más, si no se defendía, no iba a salir bien parado de esa situación... El sonido del aire cortándose alertó a todo su cuerpo, alejándose antes de que la piedra estallara en miles de pedazos luego de que la espada partiera la misma de un corte limpio, y casi rozándole las orejas; incluso pudo jurar ver un par de cabellos volar.  
  
— ¡E-Espera, no quiero pelear! — A esas alturas, ni él mismo se estaba creyendo eso. ¿Él, decir cosas así? Era muy extraño, pero sabía perfectamente que era así. Ahora no quería alzar sus puños contra él, y debía encontrar una manera de hacérselo entender antes de que terminara con un brazo cortado o el estómago atravesado, o en el peor de los casos, alzando los puños contra Aphelios. Y pensar en una solución a medida que la espada le rozaba cada parte del cuerpo lo hacía un trabajo doblemente difícil.   
  
La luna le dio la respuesta.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron un segundo a la sorpresa de la imagen que se asomaba sobre el gran arco; la chica de brillante apariencia tenía en su mirada marcada la preocupación de la situación, claramente ella tampoco quería que ambos batallaran, pero en esa situación no podía hacer absolutamente nada. — _"Piensa, Sett, piensa"_ — Se mordió la lengua al momento de dar un traspie con una piedra que no había logrado divisar en su campo de visión, una que lo obligó a alzar la mano para sujetar con mucho dolor la espada del azabache, encerrándola en su puño para evitar que la moviera, sintiendo su propia sangre caer por su brazo — ¡Por favor, Aphelios! ¡Dame un segundo! —.  
  
— Los de sus tierras traen la mala fama y la desgracia en las venas; no permitiré que dañes éste lugar, aunque dé mi vida en ello — Y no era algo que dijera con miedo, o en mentiras. Su destino era proteger a los Lunari, cumplir su manda, como el más poderoso guerrero de la tribu, como el Arma de los Adeptos — ¡No dejaré que estés aquí de pie, ningún segundo más! — Alzó la espada para que el otro la soltara, y apenas lo hizo, la impulsó hacía abajo lo más rápido posible, dando con el hombro contrario y a la vez, su quejido de dolor ante la cuchilla atravesando su carne. Hubiera dado con el cuello de no ser porque alcanzó a moverse. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió la presión en su estómago, y a los segundos, su espalda dio con el terreno en suelo, lejos del vastaya.  
  
Sett le había pateado por el estómago para alejarlo, dejándolo tosiendo un poco mientras él se ponía de pie arrancando la espada y haciéndola estrellar contra una roca cercana suya, partiéndola en dos antes de echar a correr al gran altar cerca de la luna, lo más rápido posible. La chica no le apartaba la mirada, y trataba de decir algo, pero era incapaz de escucharla, simplemente podía ver su boca moverse, poniendo más nervioso al luchador — ¡Venga, sé más clara! — Exclamó al aire cada vez más cerca de la piedra lunar, deteniéndose cuando captó el mensaje que le quería dar, y sintiendo el peso sobre su espalda antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba, y especialmente cuando sintió la mano ajena sobre su cabeza para que no se levantara; con el brillo en sus ojos, alcanzó a divisar una nueva cuchilla de piedra que se alzó al aire, y tan rápido como la vio cerca de él, gritó — ¡Tu fe es el arma más peligrosa! —.  
  
El filo se detuvo justo al borde de su cuello.  
  
— ¿Cómo...? —.  
  
— Gh, ella me lo dijo — No sabía si lo que sentía en su cuerpo era la adrenalina que había vivido en tan corto plazo, o el hecho de que con una simple frase, había calmado a la ágil bestia asesina en la que Aphelios se había convertido. Definitivamente, Alune era alguien muy importante para él — No fue fácil, no puedo escucharla, pero al menos pude... —.  
  
— ¿La puedes ver? — Salió de encima del hombre para que también se pusiera de pie, viendo como el otro simplemente se quedaba recostado en el suelo, con la mirada en el cielo y expresión aburrida.  
  
— Si, puedo verla, ya te dije; es la sangre vastaya — Volvió a mencionar, alzando al aire la mano que no tenía cortada, moviéndola como si algún extraño bicho estuviera revoloteando por esa zona — Y ahora se está riendo de mi, ¿Por qué se ríe de mi? Oye, deja de reírte de mi — Y volvió a mover la mano, antes de dejarla caer.  
  
— _Alune_ — El susurro de Aphelios pareció remover el aire por un segundo, como si el suspiro soltado se hubiera replicado por todo ese sitio, y sin más que decir, rasgó su camiseta para lanzarle la tira de tela al otro para que cubriera el corte en su mano, mientras él iba hasta las flores que estaban a un costado y tomaba un par, sentándose para preparar el brebaje que le conectaría con su gemela. Y mientras lo hacía, era capaz de sentir la mirada del más grande encima suyo, expectante y atento a lo que estaba haciendo, como esperando algo maravilloso y mágico, como había descrito el primer encuentro. Pero fue todo lo contrario, por segundos.

Al momento de ponerse de pie y beber el líquido, el pequeño plato que había estado sujetando cayó al suelo, y él dio un traspie mientras se llevaba la mano a la garganta, asustando a Sett quién rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a su lado, pero la mano alzada de Aphelios lo hizo detenerse a unos centímetros, obligándose a esperar. Fue cosa de segundos, en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran los quejidos del targoniano, hasta que éste puso reincorporarse, limpiándose el borde de la boca con el dorso de la mano. El suspiro fue lo único que volvió a escuchar de él, antes de hacerle el gesto de que fueran al centro del altar.  
  
— _'Ahora, estamos conectados'_ — La repentina voz en su cabeza hizo que el pelirrojo detuviera sus pasos en bruto, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, notando el lento pasar de la chica hasta su hermano, a quién le extendió su mano para ser tomada por la de él; y aunque Sett fue consciente de que ellos no podían tocarse, lo encontró un gesto fraternal, amoroso, lleno de afecto, y a la vez... triste. Pensó en su madre, en lo lejos que estaba ahora, y en lo que sería de él si ella no estuviera presente. _"La historia de ellos es trágica"_ , recordó decir a la mujer del pueblo, y ahora comprendía mejor el por qué. Pensó que tendrían algún modo de verse en algún momento, de conversar como hermanos que eran.  
  
No.  
  
Ellos estaban destinados a sufrir, a mantenerse lejos, y a poder interactuar entre ellos gracias a... — ¿Cómo...? —.  
  
— _'Quisiera ser capaz de decirte más, guerrero vastayano, pero dado que aún no confiamos plenamente en ti, es mejor así'_ — Y de alguna manera, podía entenderlos. Era como decirle a un completo desconocido su mayor debilidad, o la manera de tenerlo con las manos atadas con facilidad — _'Espero comprendas la situación'_ —.  
  
— La comprendo, no te preocupes de eso, pero no insistiré con una condición — El dedo índice de Sett se levantó para captar su atención, y así, apuntó al de marcas moradas en el rostro, haciendo un mohín de incomodidad — Dile que deje de mirarme así, por favor —.  
  
Cuando Alune miró a su hermano, pudo ver el rostro de molestia y sus ojos inyectados en desconfianza, lo cual era de comprender luego de la respuesta del aparente noxiano. Pero Alune estaba interesada. Escuchar acerca de un hijo de una vastaya y un noxiano no era algo que se escuchaba todos los días, y de verdad quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero primero debía atender otro tema — _'Hermano'_ — Se alzó ella, yendo al lado del brazo donde Sett tenía su mano lastimada, indicando la misma y el pésimo vendaje que se había realizado. Y claro, Aphelios cayó en lo que le estaba pidiendo, por lo que rápidamente arrugó la nariz y desvió el rostro, mostrando su desaprobación a ayudarlo — _'Venga, Phel, tú le provocaste eso'_ — Su recriminación y la discusión semi verbal entre los hermanos solamente era espectada por Sett, quién de todas las cosas que podía caer, solo podía pensar en una: Aphelios no estaba diciendo palabra alguna. Creyó que podía ser algún tipo de _"enojo infantil"_ por parte de él, pero no parecía de aquellos quiénes hacían berrinche por un simple pedido de ese tipo.  
  
Al final, terminó cediendo, y casi a regañadientes fue y tomó la mano lastimada del vastaya con nada de gracia, haciéndolo quejarse un poco, pero si mostró bastante delicadeza al momento de vendarle.  
  
Y con la cercanía, fue capaz de inspeccionarle con más detalle. Su piel no era tan rosada como la suya, era como si vivir en la oscuridad de aquel lugar bajo solamente la luz azulada le hubiera hecho efecto durante todos esos años, o tal vez era así por familia. Sus ojos eran violetas, como pequeñas canicas redondas que hubiera guardado en el lugar más seguro del mundo con tal de que no se las robaran, expresivas, a pesar de lo poco emocional de su dueño. En mejillas, frente y otras zonas del rostro, aún habían restos de sangre tanto seca como fresca, y un par de cortes que tenía duda si dejarían marcas en él, pues parecían bastante finos realmente. Y la marca en su rostro.  
  
Aquella luna del mismo color de sus ojos, que cruzaba por sobre sus párpados.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta, Aphelios le estaba mirando directamente, y se pudo sentir como un ratón acorralado, o un ladrón atrapado con las manos en la masa, y más aún cuando el espectro de la chica también le miraba, y tenía una sonrisa algo... curiosa, en sus labios. Al final, chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mano que tenía sujetada el otro, sintiendo un leve calor en el rostro.  
  
— _'Pareces ser un buen chico, pero no puedes quedarte más tiempo, hijo de Jonia'_ — Alune alzó su voz para captar su atención, lográndolo con éxito — _'Todas las personas que han tocado estas tierras han termino bajo la misma, así que por tu bien, sería bueno que partieras'_ —.  
  
Era por su bien, ella misma lo había dicho, y comprendía en parte el por qué. En su rostro se veía que no estaba del todo a gusto con aquella idea, pero no podía hacer más — Vale, entiendo — Alune sonrió al verlo, pues parecía un pequeño cachorro con nula gana de obedecer. Con un movimiento simple, se acercó a él e hizo el ademán de acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de su mano, a pesar de ser consciente de que él no lo sentiría. Y así fue, pero el vastaya le correspondió el gesto, cerrando sus ojos. Porque el gesto le recordaba a su madre. Los gemelos se vieron sorprendidos, incluso fue capaz de escuchar como el chico contenía la respiración por un minuto, y no pudo negar que la sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Al final, se separó de aquella mano invisible, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se estiró un poco — Sé que he estado mucho tiempo aquí, supongo que no he salido más herido solamente porque están solos ahora — Y tenía razón, pensó Aphelios. Si los Lunari lo veían en aquel sitio, acabarían con su vida sin dudar, como él casi trató de hacerlo hace unos minutos atrás — Es solo que pensaba que podría darme un pequeño descanso antes de irme, después de todo, es una subida complicada —.  
  
— ' _Eres tú quién se ha animado a escalar las peligrosidades de Targón, no podemos hacer nada por ti'_ — Y ambos hombres pudieron notar la nostalgia con la que la única chica ahí, decía aquellas palabras, por lo que Aphelios le miró, como si se pudieran comunicar con la mirada; y a los segundos, Alune agregó — _'Pero podemos otorgarte un lugar donde descansar, aunque tendrás que descender unos metros; en ese sitio podrás encontrar abrigo y comida, y nadie podrá dar contigo. Es bastante seguro'_ —.  
  
Guiado por las palabras de Alune y el mapa en tierra de Aphelios, Sett pudo grabar en su cabeza el disque escondite de cuál le estaban hablando, el cual resultaba ser el lugar secreto donde ellos desde pequeños iban a descansar, cuando a veces dudaban de sus destinos. De vez en cuando Aphelios aún iba a ese sitio y dormía un poco, abrazado a aquellas mantas que alguna vez compartió con su hermana. Y no hace mucho había llevado comida, así que ahí el más alto podría alimentarse e incluso llevarse un poco. Ellos no tenían problema con eso.  
  
Minutos después, se encontraban por la misma entrada por la que Sett había entrado, pudiendo ver como la tormenta tomaba una fuerza indescriptible, una que no sabía si iba a poder soportar hasta el escondite. Giró el rostro al sentir un tacto en su brazo, viendo a ambos jóvenes Lunari.— _'Alguien trata de ir a la cima del Monte, por eso la tormenta toma fuerza'_ — Le aclaró Alune con calma, para tratar de relajarlo — _'Además la misma montaña notará que vas bajando, así que no te dará complicaciones; la montaña solo reta a quiénes quieren ir más allá, y ataca a los no dignos'_ —.  
  
— Entonces, yo... —.  
  
— _'Estás aquí aún con vida, porque la montaña pudo ver que no querías ir a la cima; tú deseo no era el poder que se le otorga a los que logran escalar'_ — La sonrisa que la muchacha colocó al decir eso le recordó a la sonrisa que ponía su madre cuando estaba feliz por él; incluso si hacía una imagen mental, aquella mirada y aquellas facciones eran similares a las de su amada progenitora. Así, no se sentía tan lejos de ella — _'Es por ello también, que sabemos que eres un buen hombre, Sett, joven bestia mestizo'_ —. Escuchar su nombre en labios ajenos le sorprendió, especialmente porque no recordaba haberse presentado en ningún momento — _'Éste santuario es nuestro lugar de poder, Sett; aquí, tenemos más poder del que tú imaginas. Además, la luna nos bendice'_ —.  
  
— Supongo que suena mejor a que me has leído la mente o algo similar — Sett medio sonrió con incomodidad, Alune cubrió su boca para esconder su risa; Aphelios miró a su gemela, que hace tiempo no había escuchado reír — Entonces, puedo quedarme en el escondite hasta que tenga fuerzas, ¿No? — Y ambos asintieron — Me parece perfecto; pero antes de irme, solo... —.  
  
Los únicos presentes en el lugar, fueron capaces de ver cómo el de rojizos cabellos se alejaba de la entrada e iba frente al azabache, y con un lento movimiento de su mano, tosco debido a su masa muscular, llegó hasta su mejilla, donde posó la palma y acarició con lo que era su pulgar. Y no iba a negarlo; por un momento, el arma de los fieles, sintió que toda su realidad y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían, que él no debía dar su vida por su gente, y que incluso su hermana estaba a su lado.  
  
Y se asustó.  
  
Casi por instinto, apartó la mano del otro sujetándole fuertemente de la muñeca, con los ojos inyectados en confusión, y sin decir palabra alguna, volvió por donde vino, dejando solos a un confundido Sett y una entristecida Alune. — ¿Por qué...? —.  
  
— _'...Nosotros nunca recibimos aquel amor fraternal, que conllevaba una tribu unida, o una familia'_ — Respondió la chica con apenas un hilo de voz, debido a que la ida de Aphelios cortaba un poco la conexión que lograba con Sett — _'Has escuchado nuestra historia por boca de la señora Ghora; para los Lunari, no somos solo unos jóvenes gemelos. Somos los hijos del destino, nacidos en la convergencia de la luna terrenal y espiritual, los destinados a proteger a los suyos, aunque nuestra vida sea arriesgada en ello. Fui la única familia de Aphelios, como él fue la mía, pero ahora...'_ —.

— Están separados — Entonces, supuso que aquel gesto había sido demasiado para él. Para ser una persona fuerte, el simple hecho de imaginar que no podía verse nunca más con su madre, le apretaba el corazón y lo volvía colérico, y ellos dos habían aceptado el hecho de que no volverían a verse nunca más, no sin al menos arriesgar algo en el proceso; era inimaginable, e increíblemente valiente.  
  
— _'No te preocupes por nosotros'_ — La mujer cortó sus pensamientos, al notar su preocupación y frustración — Es nuestro destino, sabemos llevarlo como podemos, así que estamos bien, aunque a veces quisiera algo mejor para Aphelios. Él está decidido a cumplir su destino, pero sé que él sufre, sufre mucho... El veneno de las noctum lo alejan de todo dolor, y muchas veces lo he visto casi morir, por eso, quisiera que él dejara todo, y formara una vida más tranquila — Los ojos de Sett se abrieron cuando una lágrima traicionera cayó por la mejilla de Alune, pero ésta secó la misma casi de inmediato — _'Pero él no quiere; para él, yo soy todo lo que tiene, y no quiere abandonarme. Pero yo debo estar con los Lunari; yo no tengo cómo escapar de esto'_ —.   
  
El vastaya se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué más decir, porque no tenía más que decir. No conocía las tradiciones de su gente, no sabía cómo se llevaba todo eso, así que no podía simplemente llegar y decir _"tal vez hay una manera, pero hay que buscarla mejor"_. No. Él no era quién para entrometerse más en ello. 

— _'Sett'_ — Escuchó, y le miró — _'Aphelios ya está dejando el efecto del veneno; en unos minutos más, ya no podré comunicarme contigo, así que lo mejor será que te vayas'_ —. No recibió ninguna respuesta, ningún gesto, hasta que segundos después simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la salida, mirando hacía abajo el camino que tenía que recorrer. Giró el rostro por sobre su hombro y divisó a la figura espectral de Alune, quién le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano, y luego vio más allá de ella, a la grieta por donde habían entrado Aphelios y él, y por un segundo quiso que él estuviera ahí, aunque fuera para echarlo a patadas o amenazándolo con apuñalarle con la espada.  
  
Simplemente quería verlo.  
  
— Si algún día llegan a volver a aparecerse por Jonia — Soltó el luchador, alzando el pulgar a la chica en señal de aprobación — Mi madre estará encantados de conocerles — Y ahora con más alegría, ambos volvieron a compartir una risa.  
  
Al final, Sett descendió al escondite, sin ver a Aphelios.

— _'Aphelios'_ —.  
  
La voz de Alune resonó en su cabeza mientras él meditaba un poco bajo la luz de la luna, dejando que el veneno de las noctum hicieran efecto en él, incluso bebiendo más a medida que sentía que el efecto desaparecía, para acostumbrar a su cuerpo a resistir mucho más. De todos modos, el chico dejó su concentración, para mirar a su gemela, que ahora estaba frente a él.

Desde el extraño encuentro que habían tenido en aquel santuario, nunca más se había vuelto a escuchar el nombre de Sett, ni por ella, ni por él, como si simplemente hubieran olvidado su existencia. Pero como gemelos, sabían lo que el otro pensaba, sin necesidad de hablar.  
  
 _"No quiero hablar de él"_ , le dijo la mirada de su hermano, pero la determinación en la mirada de ella, era más fuerte. Tanta, que le asustó un poco — _'Debemos ir a Jonia'_ — Fue su sentencia, a lo que antes de que su hermano se pusiera de pie y se alejara —gesto inútil sabiendo que estaban unidos, siguió hablando — _'Lunaris que estaban por esa región fueron atacados y tomados prisioneros; un importante guía de la tribu está entre ellos'_ — Y cuánta mentira quiso que hubieran en sus palabras. Ambos lo quisieron así. El muchacho al final se puso de pie y en lo que era un pequeño saco que traía amarrado a la cintura, echó un par de frascos que contenían la esencia de las noctum, y de paso un par de espadas lunares, dirigiéndose a la salida que los Lunari tenían para ellos. El viaje de Targón a Jonia era muy largo, y tenían que prepararse lo mejor posible.  
  
Pero fuera de ello, la mente de Aphelios estaba siendo carcomida por nervios, ansiedad, odio, molestia, y no por la situación.  
  
Si no porque sabía, que el encuentro con Sett, seguramente sería inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? No estaba segura de si realmente subir ésta historia aquí, y aunque tiene apariencia de continuar, es una parte única de una historia que se me vino a la mente y quise plasmarla en texto antes de que se fuera de mi cabeza(?) Tal vez si me animo, le agregue más partes, pero lo haré en el momento que tenga las suficientes para dar como finalizada la historia, y no dejarla incompleta.
> 
> Y bien, ¡Gracias por leer mi primera historia publicada! Me hace mucha ilusión el poder seguir haciendo ésto, y espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de las futuras historias que planeo subir~
> 
> No tengo más que decir, espero les haga gustado, y si ven algunos errores y vacíos argumentales, es porque lo escribí alrededor de las 3 o 4 de la mañana.(?)
> 
> Besos llenos de amor para ustedes, lectores <3


End file.
